


gays are Sad: Hurt/Comfort™

by A_the_Alien



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: (Aftermath of) Canonical Character Death - Quentin Lance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Light Angst, Post-Episode: s06e23 Life Sentence, Sara Lance Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28845315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_the_Alien/pseuds/A_the_Alien
Summary: “Are you sure you don’t want me to come with you, babe? For support or something?” Ava asked, making Sara pause in her tracks, a time courier held up in her hand. She smiled sadly at Ava and took a step closer, grabbing one of Ava’s hands in her own.“I’m sure. ‘Liss said that the doctors are optimistic that he’ll make a full recovery. I’ll keep you updated, I promise. Right now I need you here to woman the ship. I love you. I’ll call you later.”“Okay,” Ava nodded, squeezing Sara’s hand briefly, “I love you too. Stay safe, give ‘Liss a hug and kiss from me.”“Of course. Bye babe,” Sara smiled, giving Ava a quick kiss before opening a portal with the time courier and stepping through.Little did Sara know, her world would be thrown off its axis the moment she stepped through the portal and into the hospital that day.orThe Post-Arrow 6x23 "Life Sentence" Ava/Sara/Felicity fic that no one asked for (but I had to write because I'm a sucker for hurt/comfort and there's simply not enough hurt/comfort fics that deal with sara losing her dad).
Relationships: Ava Sharpe/Felicity Smoak, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe/Felicity Smoak, Sara Lance/Felicity Smoak
Kudos: 23





	gays are Sad: Hurt/Comfort™

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! This is the first legends fic I'm posting (though there's more currently in the works!!)!! Hope y'all enjoy! I was originally going to try to come up with a more serious title lol but then @Chocolate_Milk25 said this (gays are Sad: Hurt/Comfort™) when I was talking to them about coming up with a title, and it was too perfect not to use.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to come with you, babe? For support or something?” Ava asked, making Sara pause in her tracks, a time courier held up in her hand. She smiled sadly at Ava and took a step closer, grabbing one of Ava’s hands in her own.

“I’m sure. ‘Liss said that the doctors are optimistic that he’ll make a full recovery. I’ll keep you updated, I promise. Right now I need you here to woman the ship. I love you. I’ll call you later.”

“Okay,” Ava nodded, squeezing Sara’s hand briefly, “I love you too. Stay safe, give ‘Liss a hug and kiss from me.”

“Of course. Bye babe,” Sara smiled, giving Ava a quick kiss before opening a portal with the time courier and stepping through.

◇◇◇

It seemed as though all the wind had been forcibly ripped from her lungs, and she was struggling to catch her breath, struggling to stay upright as the floor seemed to rock and sway like the ocean on a stormy night. Her eyes darted around her, watching as the walls and ceiling seemed to wobble and shift, closing in on her and making it even harder to catch her breath. Nothing seemed real.  _ This can’t be happening; he was supposed to be okay. _ Sara’s head was swimming,  _ this can’t be happening; he can’t be dead. _

“Baby…” Felicity’s voice cut through the fog in her head, just enough, and before she knew it, she was crashing into the arms of her girlfriend, clinging to her as if she was a lifeline.

Felicity stumbled back a little bit, but held tight to Sara, trying her best to keep her upright even though her own legs felt as though they were going to give out at any moment.  _ He’s gone; how could he be gone? _

They stayed standing there, long after everyone had gone and paid their final respects to Quentin Lance, long after everyone had left to process and grieve in their own ways. Sara was the first to pull back, once she felt she could stand on her own, when the reality finally set in and she could feel the crushing weight of her dad’s death, gripping at her heart and lungs with an iron fist, heavy and unforgiving but real; so, _so_ real. She could deal with real; it hurt like hell, and there was no way this wasn’t going to leave its mark on her, but at least it was no longer the suffocating, unsteady denial she felt as her world got thrown off its axis. She sniffled, wiping her eyes on her jacket sleeve as she slipped her hand into Felicity’s, gripping it tightly.

“We should… we should probably pay our respects, say goodbye one last time before a funeral,” Felicity suggested, and Sara could tell by her voice that she, too, was struggling to hold it together.

Sara nodded, not trusting her voice to speak, sniffling again as she allowed Felicity to lead her into the room where Quentin’s body still laid, lifeless and so devoid of all the light and warmth he was usually filled with when they saw each other. She took slow, careful steps towards the hospital bed, never letting go of Felicity’s hand. As she approached the edge of the bed, she placed her hand on her dad’s chest and a sob ripped through her. She lurched forward, falling to her knees next to the side of the bed, clutching tightly to Quentin’s cold hand. Felicity stepped up right behind her and dropped to her knees, sliding her arms around Sara’s waist and propping her chin up on Sara’s shoulder.

Felicity held her tightly, feeling her heart break with every tremble and sob that came from Sara's body. She wished more than anything that she could take Sara's pain away— she didn't deserve any of what she had been through— but she knew that wasn't an option, so instead she focused her energy on trying to provide her girlfriend with any amount of comfort she could.

It was a while before Felicity managed to pull Sara up off the ground, and even longer before Sara was ready to leave the hospital. She had wanted to stay, to be as close to Quentin as she possibly could, as if leaving made everything too real, meant that Quentin Lance was well and truly gone. If she was being honest with herself, Felicity hadn't been particularly keen on leaving the hospital either, not wanting to say goodbye to Quentin Lance, and if it weren't for the doctors and nurses who she knew were getting impatient, she probably wouldn't have coaxed Sara out of the hospital doors and into the passenger's seat of her car.

  
  


The drive home was uncharacteristically silent, the atmosphere heavy, and neither Felicity nor Sara knew of anything they could say that would make it hurt any less. Felicity spent the drive with a hand on Sara's knee— which Sara had covered with her own, squeezing lightly— as she kept switching her gaze from the road in front of her to her girlfriend's crestfallen face. Sara had her head leaning against the window as she stared miserably at the raindrops that raced down the passenger's side window. Silent tears still slipped past her bloodshot eyes, and she did nothing to stop them.

  
  


Almost as soon as they stepped into the apartment, Sara was curled up in the corner of the couch, her knees tucked up against her chest, held there together by her arms. Felicity's eyes softened at the sight and she let out a small sigh. She stepped closer and dropped a soft kiss to the top of Sara's head, before disappearing into the kitchen to make hot cocoa, an old-time comfort drink of Sara's. 

She placed the warm mugs of cocoa on the coffee table in front of Sara and then disappeared again, this time to grab as many pillows and blankets as she could possibly carry. She dumped them unceremoniously on the couch, sitting down right next to her girlfriend as she began to stack the pillows all around them and pull the blankets over them, effectively cocooning the two of them. Felicity pulled Sara into her arms and Sara fell into her willingly, a testament to how exhausted she was and how much pain she was in from the death of her father, still so fresh in her mind and in her heart.

◇◇◇

Ava was worried. She paced back and forth on the bridge of the Waverider, chewing on her thumbnail as every possible scenario of something having gone wrong flashed through her mind.

She checked her phone for what seemed like the millionth time in the past hour, but she couldn’t help it— Sara had promised to keep her updated, and she hadn’t heard a single word from her since she left for the hospital earlier that day. She opened her and Sara’s messages, hoping maybe somehow she missed something, but her attempt to calm her nerves proved futile; there was nothing there.

“Gideon, what time is it?” Ava asked, looking up at the ceiling of the Waverider.

“It is currently 10:43PM Star City time,” Gideon replied.

“Thanks, Gideon,” Ava sighed. It’d been almost ten hours since Sara had left for Star City; there should’ve been some sort of update by now.

“Gideon,” Ava called out again, “Call Sara.”

◇◇◇

Sara and Felicity were curled up together on the couch, holding each other tightly as silent, slow tears streamed down their cheeks when Sara’s phone rang.

“Shit,” Sara said, sniffling as she sat up a bit to retrieve her phone, “It’s probably Ava. I promised her I’d keep her updated, but obviously that didn’t happen.”

Sara clicked the answer button and put her phone on speaker mode as she curled back up into Felicity’s side.

“Hey baby. I’m just calling to see how you and ‘Liss are doing. You haven’t checked in yet and I was starting to get worried. How’s Quentin?”

Sara lurched forward as a silent sob ripped through her.

“Aves, I— um, I—” Sara started, her voice cutting off as another wave of emotion rocked through her. Tears slid down her cheeks in rapid rivulets and she shook her head, choking on another sob as she hid her face in Felicity’s neck.

Felicity carefully took the phone from Sara’s shaking hand and positioned it closer to herself. A lump formed in her throat, but she forced herself to speak past it, knowing Ava deserved to know what happened and knowing Sara wouldn’t be able to say it.

“Uhm, hey Aves. It’s, uh, it’s Felicity, I mean, obviously, um— Sara put you on speaker.”

“Oh, hey ‘Liss. Is everything okay?”

“No,” Felicity whispered, tears welling up in her eyes, “No, it’s not okay. Quentin’s gone. He seized on the operating table. The doctors, um, th-they tried everything they could to save him, but his brain— it was deprived of oxygen for seven minutes. He’s dead, Ava.”

“Oh my god,” Ava gasped, a small sob ripping through her not a minute later, “I— he’s  _ gone _ ?”

“Yeah,” Felicity confirmed, her voice barely even a whisper. She pressed a soft kiss to Sara’s forehead and gave her a gentle squeeze.

“How’s Sara holding up?” Ava asked, even though she knew what the general answer would be.

“Not great at all. It’s been a rough day. We just got home a little while ago. It took hours to get her out of Quentin’s hospital room. I mean, it’s understandable, it’s just— god, today was so hard. He was supposed to be okay. It’s hard to believe he’s really gone. I think Sara could really use you here. We both could.”

“I’m on my way, babes. I’ll be right there,” Ava said, already opening a portal with her time courier.

Not a minute had passed, and Ava was stepping through the portal and into the home she and Sara shared with Felicity (at least, whenever they were in town). Her eyes softened at the sight of tears streaming down both of her girls’ faces. She felt tears prick at her own eyes and decided to let them fall; she cried, mourning the death of the man who had become like a father to her.

Ava made her way to the couch, shifting the mound of pillows and blankets so that she could sit down on Sara’s other side so that the smaller woman was effectively sandwiched between her two girlfriends. They stayed that way for the rest of the night, all holding each other and trying to offer each other any possible ounce of comfort that they could, until eventually they fell asleep, tear tracks still staining their cheeks. Their hearts were still heavy, and they knew everything would hurt again in the morning, but none of them could summon the energy to stay awake any longer, or even move themselves to the bed, all of them far too emotionally exhausted to manage anything of the sort.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! Hope you enjoyed the fic! I wasn't originally going to write it, but then the idea just wouldn't leave my head so here it is!


End file.
